


A Bittersweet Reunion

by xAliceinwonderland



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: After his accident Valentino gets a surprise visitor.





	A Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a special shout out to at Always_Dreaming this idea came to me when I read a comment you had made on a different story.

He was sat at home in Italy the television was on in the background but he wasn’t really watching it but as his phone buzzed on the sofa next to him still managed to make him jump, reading Valentino’s name he automatically opened the news article and he couldn’t quite believe it, even reading the article twice just to make sure he had read it correctly. As the news sunk in he wasn’t quite sure what to feel about it because Valentino had been someone he had looked up to for as long as he could remember, but after last year and his dismissal his relationship with all of the VR46 academy was strained but the relationship he missed most was with his former mentor especially. But even with all of that aside he still couldn’t believe that he had to find out like that, scrolling through his phone his thumb hovered over Valentino’s name before he thought better of it, he was probably one of the last people Vale wanted to hear from. 

Opening up a new message he selected Luca’s number and typed out a quick message “I’ve just seen the news I hope he’s not hurt too badly, let him know I’ll be thinking of him.” Putting his phone back down he started to pace his living room, glancing at the message as much as he wanted to send it he wasn’t sure it was his place, but picking up his phone again he pressed send not caring about the consequences he could deal with them later. In the end it wasn’t until late evening that Luca replied to his message “His leg is broken in two places but I’m sure that’s already been reported by now, he will be having surgery soon but I’ll be sure to give him your best wishes.” Romano found himself nodding his head at Luca’s message even though he realised his fellow Italian couldn’t see him, deciding it was too late to do anything about it now he decided to head to bed planning on checking in with Luca again in the morning to see how Vale’s surgery went. 

Waking up the next morning the first thing he did was reach for his phone flicking through news sites to see if there were any news updates on Vale’s condition, all the reports seem to say the same that the surgery had gone well and he couldn’t help but feel relieved at that but he still couldn’t help but be torn about what to do, as much as he wanted to be there he knew his presence wouldn’t be welcome by most of them. So deep in his own thoughts he almost missed the sound of the keys in the door as his girlfriend arrived home, glancing up at her it was as if everything just clicked into place in his head grabbing his phone and keys from the table as he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek “I have to go but I’ll be back soon.” Parking his bike a safe distance from the hospital he made sure to zip up his hoodie and pull his hood up hoping he could avoid being recognised, arriving outside the hospital he pulled his phone out to message Luca “I’m waiting outside.”

Putting his phone back in his pocket as he waited hopping that Luca would be willing to help him, but he couldn’t help but be surprised as he felt a hand grip his arm tightly and pull him around the corner as if to hide him further, and even he had to admit that he was surprised by just how furious Luca looked. “What are you doing here? What if someone had seen you?” Romano honestly couldn’t answer Luca’s questions because he wasn’t sure what he had been thinking, he just knew he needed to see Valentino and had let his heart rule his head. “I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking, but please I just need five minutes with him please Luca I’m begging you to help me.” Shaking his head Luca took hold of Romano’s arm and lead him into the hospital trying to work out how he was going to get him past the others, hearing voices rapidly approaching he quickly pushed Romano into the closet just as Frankie and Andrea came round the corner.

It was Frankie that spoke first as he threw an arm around Luca “We were just coming to look for you the nurse says Vale is awake and asking for you, were just going to grab some food do you want something?” Playfully pushing Frankie and Andrea away Luca shook his head “No thank you but I’ll have some coffee please” Waiting until the coast was clear and the other two Italians were gone he pulled Romano back out of the closet as they continue on their way, pausing outside Valentino’s room he glanced at Romano “Give me a few minutes with him then I will come and get you okay?” Romano nodded his head in response as he watched Luca disappear inside. Luca shut the door quietly behind him as he approached his half-brother “How are you feeling? The nurse says your surgery went well and you should be able to leave sometime tomorrow, but there is someone here to see you I’ll bring him in.”

Leaving his brothers side Luca opened the door and slipped out to allow Romano inside as he closed the door quietly behind him, approaching the bed Romano could see the surprise evident on Valentino’s face “I know I’m probably not who you were expecting and I’m sorry about that but I just had to make sure you were okay.” Reaching out Vale took Romano’s hand in his unable to stop himself smiling at the younger Italian “I’m so glad you came to see me, it’s nice to know that you still care after everything that’s happened. Romano allowed his free hand to brush through Valentino’s curls as he finally pressed their lips together “You need to be rest; but I’m not going anywhere I’ll be here when you wake up if you want me to be.” Valentino nodded in response as he gave Romano’s hand a squeeze letting him know he wanted him there, when Luca came of check on them twenty minutes later he wasn’t surprised to find the two of them both sleeping hands still connected tightly and he couldn’t help himself as he snapped a few pictures of them to use to his advantage at a later date.


End file.
